


of piercings and x-ray vision

by Jazzfordshire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is hopelessly in love, Lena Luthor is a fucking tease, Lena was a little rebel, Oral, and then she comes so hard that she blows a hole in Lena’s ceiling, with piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “What is that?” She asks, her train of thought temporarily derailed.“What?”“That noise. It’s like – a clicking –““Not all of us have super hearing, Kara,” Lena jokes, smiling, and that’s when Kara sees it. A flash of metal – something round, in Lena’s mouth. Like she’s sucking on something, or like –Like it’s pierced.ORKara is pretty sure she knows everything there is to know about Lena Luthor – powerful, intelligent, kind, soft, professional. That is, until she sees the tattoo on her wrist, and little by little everything she thought she knew starts to shift.





	of piercings and x-ray vision

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WANTING, AND I'M HERE TO GIVE IT TO YOU.

Sometimes, Kara thinks as she submerges her hand in molten metal, she misses the days before Lena found out she was Supergirl.

Not that she isn’t glad that the secret is out – keeping it was eating her alive, and her friendship with Lena has grown so much closer ever since. But now that Lena knows that Kara can keep up intellectually and is both invulnerable and super-strong, she’s been spending a lot of time with Lena in her lab, and she’s since discovered that while Lena is easily the most intelligent human she’s ever met, she’s also incredibly reckless with her own safety.

In the last three weeks alone she’s seen Lena go ahead with four experiments that put her in immediate danger, preferring to send her employees home and do it herself so that they don’t have to take the risk. Lately she’s been asking for Kara’s help instead, for which Kara is infinitely thankful, but it makes her shiver to think about all the times Lena has thrown herself in harm’s way because, to her, the benefits of the experiment outweigh the value of her own life. Before the secret spilled, she was completely unaware of the danger Lena was in every day.

Today she’s working on some kind of hyper-strong synthetic material that could prove to be earthquake-proof, perfect for building in high-risk areas and saving lives, but apparently something in the creation process could result in a gas by-product that’s toxic to humans. It’s an experiment that’s impossible for a single person to do while remaining safe, and Kara absolutely knows that ordinarily Lena would have done it herself, damn the consequences.

As it is, Kara has insisted that Lena stand behind safe plated glass in an adjoining viewing room and give her instructions while Kara does the bulk of the experiment.

“Okay, it needs time to cool. Can I come in now?” Lena says, her hand already on the latch of the sealed door.

“Is it completely and one hundred percent safe?” Kara asks, cooling the material on her hands with freeze breath and peeling it off. Lena sighs, crossing her arms grumpily.

“Technically, I won’t know until I look at the full readings.”

“Well then, I guess you should do that,” Kara intones, crossing her arms stubbornly. “I’m not going to let you waltz in here if it’s full of some weird human-killing gas.”

“Experiments were easier before you came along,” Lena grumbles, picking up the tablet in front of her.

“And less safe,” Kara calls, grinning as Lena huffs.

“There, look. Completely safe. Can I come in now?” Lena says, holding the tablet up to the window – it’s green across the board.

“Fine.”

Lena hurries through the door, starting to unfasten her bracelets so that she can put on large gloves to handle the chunk of still-hot material Kara is holding. As she fiddles with her usual chunky band, Kara’s eyes fall to Lena’s hands – they fall there quite often, now, watching as Lena does everything from writing to tapping out a random beat on the table – and she has to hold back a choked noise.

There’s something there – something that isn’t jewelry and something that Kara has somehow, in all her time staring, never noticed. Three perfect circles on the skin of her wrist, outlined in black, each one smaller than the last and touching to make a constellation-like symbol.

A tattoo. Lena has a _tattoo_.

Somehow, the concept has never occurred to Kara – _Lena Luthor has a tattoo_ – and she has to fight the overwhelming, almost compulsive desire to run her fingers over it. Instead, her fingers tighten around the supposedly super-strong metal in her hands, and it promptly snaps into three pieces.

_Shoot._

Lena’s face falls slightly, but her expression picks back up as she smiles at Kara.

“Leave it to Supergirl to break the unbreakable, huh?”

“I’m sorry!” Kara says, looking down at the pieces in horror. “I wasn’t thinking, I thought it would be stronger –“

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena lays a gentle hand on Kara’s arm, rubbing soothingly with her thumb. “I’ll work on it, and you’ll just have to come back and help me again.” She ends with a wink, and Kara’s heart skips.

After she saved Lena from Morgan Edge’s plane, Kara had to confront how she really feels about the youngest Luthor. The thought of almost losing her had been unacceptable. Inconceivable. Sending Mon-El away had been painful, but when Lena had told her to let go, to save the chemicals, every single fiber of her _being_ had rejected the thought. For a moment, she had truly considered dropping the chemicals and dealing with the consequences, if it meant that Lena would be safe.

But Lena climbed, and Kara caught her, and now she has to accept the truth. Lena makes her heart do backflips where Mon-El had only made her feel tired – she’d gladly make an idiot of herself if it meant seeing that smile, where Lena’s teeth flash and her eyes crinkle and her dimples show.

She has feelings. Romantic ones, definitely - and lately, she’s been noticing other things.

Like how Lena’s figure is possibly the world’s most perfect hourglass; like how her clothes, even the modest ones, highlight the shape of her hips and accentuate her chest; like how she bites her lip, her white teeth sinking into the soft skin, when she looks at Kara.

Lately she’s ached to take that bitten lip between her own teeth, pull until their lips meet and Lena’s mouth opens to her –

At any rate, concentrating has been an issue recently.

And now, Lena has a _tattoo,_ and Kara has a million questions. How long has she had it? How has she never noticed? What does it mean? What could have possibly been so significant that Lena got it permanently etched into her skin?

She wants to ask. She wants to point it out, and have Lena explain what the three circles mean – she wants to run her fingers over the skin and memorize the story of Lena’s life, her innermost thoughts. But then Lena is finishing up, already talking about possible ways to strengthen the material, and sliding the bracelets back on. She leads Kara away from the lab, and the moment passes - instead Kara is left to stew over it, lying awake in bed later and running it over and over in her head.

_Does she have any more?_

 

* * *

 

The next time she sees Lena is over lunch, Kara writing half-hearted notes about Lena’s other work in the lab to populate a fluff piece about ‘5 technologies to watch out for in 2018’. She’s not even sure the article will make it to print - she’s barely written four bullet points, too focused on trying to memorize the curves of Lena’s body in her form-fitting grey dress - but it gives her an excuse to spend time with Lena, and that’s enough.

By the end of the lunch, Kara is feeling good – she’s admired Lena to her heart’s content, and managed not to stumble over her words or blush even once despite the now ever-present burning desire to ask Lena about her body art. She’s feeling pretty confident until she stands up to leave, and Lena stands with her – because at that moment Lena turns just so, and the sun shines through her left ear, and _are those holes?_

Now that Kara has noticed them, she can’t un-see it. The light shines through two holes, perfectly shaped and side by side, in the inner cartilage of Lena’s ear. They aren’t just an extra set of earrings – these are genuine _piercings_.

Kara’s mouth goes dry. She grips her notebook, trying to look closer without openly staring as Lena makes her way around the desk to walk Kara to the door, but fails miserably – instead, she notices even _more_. Lena has an extra set of earring holes on her left side as well, but her right has so many empty piercings that Kara genuinely has to count - six, seven, eight…Lena has _eight separate piercings_ in her ears, and she only wears one set of earrings.

_Did she wear all of them? All at once? What did it look like? What would it have felt like to run my tongue over –_

“Kara!”

At the alarm in Lena’s voice, Kara looks down at her hands – her notebook is in two pieces, rippled clean down the spine.

“You okay there, Supergirl?” Lena asks cheekily, one perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Yeah!” Kara says, her voice unnaturally high. “Totally fine, yeah. Just…distracted.”

Lena leads her towards the elevator, past Jess’ desk, and the question burns in Kara’s chest. She managed to keep a lid on her tattoo fascination, but the combination of the two discoveries is too much – she isn’t going to make it to the elevator, she has to know, she has to ask –

“Why do you have so many piercings?” She blurts, and Lena stops dead, looking surprised.

Crap. Way to make it weird.

“I just mean –“ Kara stumbles, reddening, “I noticed how many piercings you have in your ears, but they’re empty. Why did you get them done if you can’t actually wear them?”

Lena raises a hand to her right ear, rubbing almost self-consciously at the empty holes as she chuckles. “I was…quite different when I was younger.”

“How different?” Kara can’t imagine Lena being anything but her sweet, kind, professional self, but she only met Lena two years ago. Whatever change Lena went through, Kara is almost painfully curious about it.

“Different enough to have 11 piercings,” Lena smiles, pressing the call button and opening her arms for a hug as the doors ding. “I really enjoyed today – I’ll try to stop by Catco more often, I promise.”

Kara is in the elevator and on her way back to Catco before it hits her – Lena said 11. _Eleven_ piercings. Kara only counted 8 in her ears.

_Where…are the rest?_

The piercings conundrum haunts her for weeks.

There are genuinely times that she’s unable to look Lena in the face without cycling through a list of possible piercing locations, and some of the ones that come to mind make her absolutely _burn,_ even if they seem wildly out of character. And what’s worse, there are times that she’s almost sure that somehow, some way, Lena _knows_. There’s a twinkle in her eye and a confidence to the way she smiles when Kara gets distracted, accidentally bending utensils and choking on drinks. Just a few days ago, Kara had tried to not-so-casually ask if Lena liked any of the navel piercings displayed at a street vendor near their usual brunch place, and Lena had just laughed and hooked her arm in Kara’s, pulling her away without answering.

Kara is still thinking about this incident just before she destroys Lena’s office door.

She didn’t mean to – she’s incredibly flustered, having spent the day chasing leads for an article that all ended in loose threads. She’s on her way to give Lena a stack of paperwork to sign for Catco, fully aware that it could be delivered by an intern or an assistant and not caring because after the day she’s had, she wants to see her best friend.

 She’s bustling along the hallway past Jess’ desk – Jess just nods at her, used to Kara blowing past her and into Lena’s office unannounced – and slipping her glasses off to clean them when she sees it. It’s barely a second; she just glances up without her glasses on, barely thinking about the consequences.

It’s this hubris that breaks her. Because without her glasses, she sees through Lena’s office door without trying. And behind it is Lena, standing in front of her desk with her back to Kara. And, with her x-ray vision being repressed by her glasses during the day, it overcompensates for a few seconds when she removes them. So, completely unintended, she sees through Lena’s high-necked black dress as she leans forward to grab a folder and she’s wearing the most adorable black panties and _oh sweet Rao, her entire lower back is – it’s –_

She’s stunned enough that, for a few seconds, she forgets to put her glasses back on. The tattoo itself is a single word in large looping script, flanked by two stars _– ‘purity’._ Kara just stares, somehow still walking, trying to take in the fact that Lena Luthor has, for lack of a better term, a tramp stamp.

_Oh my god -_

It’s then that she hits the door, too distracted to reach for the handle, and comes crashing into Lena’s office unannounced with her glasses still in hand.

Immediately Lena jumps into defense mode. Her hand dips into her bag and produces what looks like a taser, which she grips tightly until she realizes who it is; she looks back and forth between the Kara-shaped hole in her door and Kara herself, covered in dust and wood chips and looking shell-shocked, and dissolves into relieved laughter.

“Kara – what on earth –“ She gasps, wiping at her eyes. “Was the handle too much for you?”

She laughs again as Kara tries to explain it away, claiming distraction and tiredness as the culprits for her dramatic entrance while trying to sneak another peek at the tattoo. The tattoo that she saw when she definitely, absolutely was _not_ supposed to.

 _Accidentally_ , she reminds herself; but as she slips her glasses down her face while Lena pours them both glasses of water, taking a few seconds to stare openly at the word etched just over the waistline of her panties, she at least feels a bit abashed.

_Okay - glasses back on, perv._

 

* * *

 

“Lena! Leeeeena!”

Winn’s drunken voice calls across the bar and Kara’s head snaps up, her glass of alien rum cracking dangerously as her fist tightens.

_Lena?_

She’s invited Lena to hang out with everyone at the bar almost every time they plan an outing, but she’s never actually _shown up_ before. Spinning so fast that she almost trips over her own feet, she sees Lena strolling towards their table like she owns the place, her usual crisp work attire replaced by jeans and a plain black shirt, accented with a tight leather jacket. She turns her head slightly to wave at James, and there’s a glint off of her left ear.

At that point, Kara is fairly sure that she blacks out. The next thing she’s aware of is Lena’s arms around her, and Alex is holding her slightly-leaking glass with a knowing smile. As Lena pulls back, the light shines on 8 gleaming diamond studs.

“Hey, Luthor. Nice earrings,” Alex comments, raising her beer slightly in Lena’s direction.

“Yeah! They’re very sexy,” Winn comments, his grin wilting slightly as Kara glares daggers in his direction.

“Thank you.” Lena says, flashing a genuine grin. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Kara nearly causes a windstorm in the bar with the enthusiasm of her nodding.

As the night wears on, Kara watches Lena throw back drink after drink while switching to water herself. At one point Kara leaves to go to the washroom, and when she returns Lena isn’t at their booth anymore - when she finally finds her again, she’s sitting at a nearby table with James and a few people Kara doesn’t recognize, clearly instructing one of them in how to properly roll a cigarette. She licks the rolling paper, carefully rolling and twisting until she passes over an almost-perfect cylinder, and a tingly feeling erupts in the lower half of Kara’s body.

When she looks up from her work and sees Kara staring, she waves almost coquettishly, abandoning James just as he tries to put his arm over the back of her chair and easing herself into Kara’s side instead. She nuzzles close, murmuring. “Missed you.”

“You were only over there for a few minutes,” Kara chuckles, trying to ignore the feeling of Lena’s warm breath on the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Hey! Knock it off, lovebirds. Come do a shot with me,” Alex calls from the bar, and Lena pulls Kara over in that direction by the hand. She laces their fingers together as if it’s an everyday occurrence, the easy physical affection taking Kara by surprise. Lena’s hands feel just as soft as they look, and the metal of her bracelet digs into Kara’s wrist.

“Lena – are you sure you want to do a shot?” Kara asks, still processing the cigarette-rolling and unable to reconcile this new cuddly, shot-taking version of tipsy Lena.

Lena just laughs, squeezing her hand tightly. “I’ve done plenty of shots in my time, Kara. I was a bit of a rebel in boarding school.”

“A rebel? What…what kinds of things did you do?” Kara stutters, as the bartender pours a round of tequila shots. Lena lets go of Kara’s hand, holding up her fingers to count her indiscretions.

“Oh…tattoos, piercings, cigarettes, sex, alcohol, occasional recreational drugs.” She says nonchalantly, and Kara gulps.

 _Rao_.

Kara remembers Alex’s wild phase in college, how she’d go out and get wasted almost every night, bringing home strangers and rebelling against any rules she encountered. She can’t imagine Lena like that – getting tattooed just to enrage her parents, drinking and smoking and hooking up and _why is that image so attractive?_

“You smoked?” She manages to croak, clearing her suddenly-tight throat.

“Briefly. Once it stopped irritating my mother, I quit – it made my clothes smell terrible.” Lena reveals, rubbing her hand over the skin of her shoulder under her v-neck. Kara, distracted by watching Lena’s strangely attractive fingers dig into the muscle, can’t muster a reply.

“You’re telling me that _you_ used to be a party girl?” Alex asks, looking skeptical. Lena slaps her platinum card onto the bar, paying for the shots without question, and shakes her head.

“No, Agent Danvers – I used to be a _badass_.” She corrects, grinning, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, okay, Luthor.”

A shotglass is handed to Lena, and she peers at the clear liquid inside, delicately sniffing at it. “At least it’s good quality. We used to do body shots with cheap Jose Cuervo, and I don’t think I’m willing to go back to that.”

“What’s a body shot?” Kara asks, frowning. Alex snorts at Kara’s confusion, but Lena just smiles slowly, her eyes turning almost sultry. It’s a look that clearly states that Lena has just had an idea, and Kara shivers at the intensity.

“Why don’t I just show you?”

_Oh no._

Unable to refuse, Kara lets herself be directed to lean against the bar. Alex makes a face, taking her own shot and leaving before Lena can ‘scar her for life’, but the rest of the group seems to have gathered around them to watch Lena’s stunt. Kara’s stomach flutters madly when Lena wets a finger and rubs it gently along her neck, and then pushes on her collarbone with a flat palm.

“Lean back,” She says, her voice low and husky, and Kara swallows hard, her heart pounding. She gives in to the pressure of Lena’s hand, leaning further against the counter and tipping her head back. Lena sprinkles a salt shaker over the spot, taking more time than Kara thinks is strictly necessary to softly brush the excess away. Grabbing a lime wedge from the bowl at Kara’s elbow, she holds it up to Kara’s lips.

“Put this in your mouth. And don’t bite down too hard,” She winks, and Kara barely holds back a whimper.

Lena picks up her shot again, and Kara swallows - the air is full of tension and anticipation and the burn of several sets of eyes on her. Lena leans in, and she smells nice even over the tequila. She isn’t too much closer than she usually is when they hug, and Kara relaxes slightly – and then she feels it. A hot tongue, licking a stripe up the tendon of her neck and taking far longer than strictly necessary to do so.

The wet heat of it causes another reaction further down, and Kara has to exercise a not-insignificant amount of willpower not to crush the lime wedge into pulp in her mouth. She feels something scrape along with Lena’s tongue – did she use her teeth? No, it felt different than that –

But then Lena is pulling away, eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place as she downs the shot in a smooth motion. Her elegant neck flexes as she swallows, her jawline thrown into sharp definition, and Kara’s teeth have definitely dug into the lime wedge now – she can taste the acid and the bitter rind on her tongue before Lena leans forward, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, and gently bites at it. Kara swears that their lips almost brush – Lena’s breath is warm and smells like tequila and then it’s gone, and she’s sucking the juice out of the sour fruit without even a wince, like she does this every day.

Kara’s fingers practically tingle with the desire to grab her hips and pull her close and just –

“Jeez, Kara looks drunk and she didn’t even take the shot.” James points out unnecessarily, and Kara tries to laugh it off, her voice high and unnatural. She’s pretty sure that she’s red from her shoulders to her forehead, and Lena’s smug look isn’t helping at all.

Thankfully the moment gets brushed off, Lena’s badass credentials are defended, and the rest of the night passes with Kara in a dreamy haze, intimately aware of the spot on her neck where Lena’s tongue was. She goes to sleep that night dreaming of the sly look in Lena’s eyes when she leaned in – what it would have been like if rather than licking the salt, she had captured Kara’s lips instead.

 

* * *

 

When Kara goes to visit her at L-Corp the next day, Lena is sober and back in her jewel tone designer clothes – today it’s a purple silk shirt and fitted slacks – with one set of sensible earrings in her ears and her hair in a tight ponytail. She looks up when Kara enters the room, and her usual bright smile is replaced with a slight wince. She stands up and approaches Kara, fidgeting somewhat.

“Kara…I’m sorry for crashing your party last night. You invited me, and I just felt the need to get out of the office for a night. I know that I got a bit…sloppy,” She says, and Kara hates how nervous she looks. As if she’s worried that Kara will think worse of her, somehow.

“What? No!” Kara exclaims, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I loved having you there. You should come more often.” Lena’s shoulders sag slightly, and she takes a deep breath, shaking her head with a smile.

“I don’t know what came over me. I felt like I was in boarding school again, trying to impress the cool kids.”

Kara grins, remembering Lena’s devil-may-care attitude from last night. It was a side of Lena she’s never seen before, but like the piercings and tattoos, it’s captured her imagination to the point of distraction. “So, impressing the cool kids meant taking body shots and smoking cigarettes?”

“Among other things,” Lena says vaguely, and Kara latches onto the blasé statement.

“Other things? Like what?” She asks excitedly, sitting in her usual place on Lena’s white couch and gesturing for Lena to sit.

Lena laughs, blushing as she takes a seat and leans back comfortably. “I’m not sure you want to know.”

“I do, though! I want to know everything about you.” Kara immediately regrets saying it, wishing she could retract the overly affectionate statement, but Lena actually looks pleased.

“Well…” She takes a deep, bracing breath, biting her red-painted lip. “In 11th grade, I got my nipples pierced to impress Veronica Sinclair.”

There’s a long pause while that nugget of information makes its way through Kara’s brain, lighting up each section before it finally hits whatever segment conjures mental pictures. Against her better judgement, Kara’s eyes drift down to Lena’s chest – the silk shirt accentuates Lena’s body shape and the dark tone makes her pale skin look luminescent, and suddenly Kara is painfully aware of the straining button holding the whole thing together.

Kara tears her eyes away briefly, her eyes meeting Lena’s arched brow and bitten lip. “Wow. That’s, uh – _wow_. That must have been…interesting.” She winces inwardly at her own awkward wording, but she forgets to be embarrassed at Lena’s next words.

“They still are.”

Kara can practically hear the record-scratch in her own brain. Her eyes fly back down to that straining button without her consent, her mind in overdrive. “You – you still -?”

“Mhmm.” Lena’s hand comes up to rest on her diaphragm, just under her breast, and her fingers drag across the silky fabric of her shirt. “They’re sort of…my little secret, I suppose.” Her grin is affectionate, as if she’s sort of enjoying watching Kara stutter.

_Is she flirting?_

Unbidden, uncontrollable, a thought enters Kara’s mind with the force of a wrecking ball. Lena getting up from her chair, slowly lowering herself onto Kara’s lap, undoing her shirt button by button until it hangs open, Kara leaning forward to kiss the hot skin of her sternum as she reaches behind and unclasps her bra, and Kara can _see_ them, she can see the shine of metal and she leans forward, can almost feel the piercings brushing her lips, the metal would be warm -

_Oh god, oh god, oh **god** –_

“Kara? Are you all right?”

Kara jolts almost violently, hearing the ominous creak of wood under strain from the frame of the couch. “What? Yes! Yeah.” She stammers, clenching her fists on either side of her and trying desperately to breathe normally. “I’m – just, _nipple_ – uh, piercings, it’s not something I ever thought – not that I thought! I didn’t. It just doesn’t – I can’t picture –“

Lena laughs, seeming to enjoy Kara’s struggle. “I can always just show you, if you’re having that much trouble.”

_Holy shit._

In quick succession all the blood in Kara’s body rushes to her clit, Lena’s hands start to fidget with her bottom button, and there’s a dramatic ripping sound as Kara’s fists sink into the couch and destroy three layers of fabric, stuffing, and wood. To top it off, Kara’s phone starts to ring.

Seizing the oppourtunity to avoid the horrific conversation that she’s sure will follow her destroying Lena’s couch at the mention of nipple rings, she answers it immediately.

“Hello?” She doesn’t realize that she’s almost yelling until Alex yells back.

“God, Kara, lower your voice.”

“Sorry,” She mutters, abashed. “Is there an emergency? A fire? Alien attack?” She tries not to sound too hopeful, and Lena snickers in the background.

“Try not to sound so happy about potential disaster,” Alex chides, and Kara sighs.

“Just tell me where I need to go.”

A few moments later she hangs up, already standing and pulling her shirt open to reveal the suit underneath. “I’m sorry, I have to – there’s a thing –“

“Say no more, Supergirl.” Lena reclines further on the couch, laying one arm along the back of it and gesturing towards the open balcony doors with the other. “Go save the city.”

In a flash Kara changes, sending one last smile Lena’s way before she takes off. Lena’s next words are quiet, so quiet that only her Kryptonian hearing could pick it up.

“Maybe another time.”

Kara is already at the balcony and mid-jump when she hears the final comment, and only her familiarity with her usual flight pattern from Lena’s office keeps her from launching herself into the stratosphere.

It’s not her best fight.

She spends the whole day with Lena’s parting words rattling around in her head like a hamster ball, throwing her off. They make her unbalanced, distracted, and she has more trouble than usual moderating her powers. She almost shatters an alien’s jaw when the image of Lena toying with her bottom button pops into her mind, and it takes a herculean effort to pull herself back to the present. Alex gives her a disapproving look when she checks it out, but Kara manages to fly home before she can be scolded for hitting too hard.

She spends the evening at home, pacing her apartment and going over the entire interaction with Lena in a constant loop.

_“They still are.”_

_“I can just show you.”_

_“Maybe next time.”_

She almost rips out a piece of her own countertop when her neighbor’s doorbell rings, and she huffs, crossing her arms. _I’m going crazy._

Afraid to pick anything up, she does the only thing she can think of to calm down – she listens for Lena’s heartbeat.

Surprisingly, despite the late hour, Lena is clearly awake. She’s at home by the sound of it, and listening to… _the Rolling Stones?_ Kara blinks, surprised at Lena’s music choice. She can also hear the tapping of a stylus, and the occasional scratching of a pencil – clearly Lena is working late.

 _I can’t go over there now – it’s almost midnight. Besides, what would I even say? ‘Hey Lena, sorry to turn up unannounced, but I can’t stop thinking about your nipples’?_ But even as her inner voice protests, she’s opening the window and feeling the breeze on her face.

 _I can just ask her if she meant it. If I know she was joking about showing me, I can stop thinking about it._ The excuse is flimsy and she knows it, but regardless she launches herself out the window, flying to Lena’s building in a daze. She lands in a nearby alley, her feet leading her the familiar route until she’s waving at the doorman and stepping into the elevator.

_I’ll just ask her straight-up. We can laugh about it later. ‘Did you mean it when you said you’d show me?’ Okay, that sounds weird. ‘Can you show me just once so I can stop obsessing?’ God, that’s worse!_

Before she’s completely ready she’s reached the penthouse floor, and her fist has already made contact with Lena’s door. She has a brief moment of panic as she hears the music stop and soft footsteps pad towards the hallway, but most of her upper-level thought fades away when the door swings open because Lena is standing in the doorway barefoot, wearing nothing but spandex shorts and a faded Green Day t-shirt. She looks heartbreakingly cute, and her thighs are so _visible_ , and her hair is slightly messy because she’s has probably been tugging on it and _oh Rao_ , Lena’s bra is sitting neatly folded on the couch. She must have taken it off because it’s midnight and she’s alone at home and wanted to be comfortable and _Lena isn’t wearing a bra._

“Kara!” Lena’s eyes are wide, and she quickly crosses her arms over her chest. “Is something wrong?”

Kara opens her mouth, but only a slight wheeze escapes. Lena’s brow furrows, and she gestures for Kara to come in.

“Are you okay? You look really flushed.”

Lena’s arms uncross, and Kara’s eyes move immediately downwards, and somehow, words spill out.

“No. I mean, yes! I mean – I’ve been thinking about it all day, and if I didn’t ask you now, I was never going to –“ Her improvised line of questioning trails off when she hears something weird – a clacking noise, coming from Lena’s direction.

“What is that?” She asks, her train of thought temporarily derailed.

“What?”

“That noise. It’s like – a clicking –“

“Not all of us have super hearing, Kara.” Lena jokes, smiling, and that’s when Kara sees it. A flash of metal – something round, in Lena’s mouth. Like she’s sucking on something, or like –

_It’s pierced._

Kara’s entire body flushes from head to toe as her blood kicks into overdrive, all of it heading south. It’s pierced. Her tongue is pierced. _She has a tongue piercing._

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena looks concerned, reaching out to touch Kara’s shoulder, but that just makes it _worse_ – she sees it again, the flashing of the little ball bearing, attached to a metal barbell that’s _pierced through Lena’s tongue_ –

“Your tongue.” She manages, feeling completely ridiculous but unable to form much more of a coherent sentence.

Now it’s Lena’s turn to blush. “Oh, you – you noticed. I usually keep it pretty well hidden.” The metal flashes again, clacking against Lena’s teeth, and Kara feels each and every click as a throb between her thighs.

“How - how?” She’s known Lena for almost two years now, and all this time, Lena has somehow hid a tongue piercing _. So much for super-senses._

“I wear a clear plastic spacer. It’s almost invisible.”

Kara thinks back to the body shot, to the slight scraping she felt on her skin as Lena’s tongue ran over it. It was the spacer. An image springs to her mind - Lena’s tongue with the bar in it, sliding out and along Kara’s neck, the hardness of the piercing in contrast with the soft, wet drag of her tongue - 

“You wouldn’t be able to tell unless you were close enough to kiss me.” Lena says, her voice low and raspy, and Kara’s heart leaps into her throat.

The simple sentence hits her in the gut – she makes a small noise, close to a whine, and Lena smiles again. Slowly, almost teasingly, she slides the barbell out to sit against her front teeth, biting down gently. It’s plain titanium, no decoration on it at all, which somehow makes it _so much hotter_ – the silver stands out against her pink tongue, and _R_ _ao, is it warm in here?_

“That’s - wow. I mean... _yeah_ ,” She breathes, staring unabashedly. Lena laughs, the piercing showing again between her teeth, and Kara can feel her control waning. Lena starts to twist her tongue back and forth, waiting for Kara to speak again, and she can’t help thinking what it would feel like in other places -

 “Did you mean what you said earlier?” She blurts, needing to say _something_ before she explodes all over Lena’s shiny hardwood floors. “About showing me? The – the piercings?”

“...did you want me to?” Lena bites her lip looking almost nervous, and Kara notices three things that no human would pick up on - her eyes dilate, her heartbeat speeds up, and her nipples stiffen under her shirt. Kara’s eyes are drawn there, and beneath the fabric she can see it clearly - two little bumps on either side of both of Lena’s puckered nipples. It hits Kara like a freight train.

How the hell did she miss this? _Lena’s been flirting with me. She…wants this._ She’s just, for some reason, been waiting for Kara to take initiative. All she has to do is take the leap. Her answer is like a drop of water in a still pond.

“Yes.”

The result is instantaneous. Lena smiles, all white teeth and glinting piercing, and her slight nervousness melts into pure, sultry confidence. She plays with the frayed hem of her shirt, her eyes dark.

“Now?”

 _Oh, god. This is happening._ Unable to consider another option, her curiosity burning, she nods.

Slowly, Lena starts to lift the shirt up. Kara sees a sliver of belly, soft skin, the barest hint of a few stretch marks at her hips where the shorts dig in, a mole beside her belly button, and Kara wants to savour this. She wants to spread Lena out somewhere, memorize every single mark on her body -

“Wait.”

Lena freezes, looking worried. “Is it too much? I’m sorry –“ She starts to lower her shirt, the earlier confidence ebbing away, and Kara catches her hands. 

“No! I want to - it’s just, I want to do this right.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s hands still, her face guarded but curious. Kara opens and closes her mouth, trying to conjure words to describe the feeling of wanting to worship every inch of Lena’s perfect body, finding every secret it holds until she knows absolutely _everything._

Instead she cups Lena’s jaw, leans forward, and presses their lips together as gently as she can.

She’s thought about kissing Lena quite a bit in the last few months – more than is healthy, most likely – but the experience of it is truly something else. Her lips are slightly chapped, and she makes a surprised little squeak before she relaxes and kisses back, and she smells like the remnants of her perfume and tastes like spearmint toothpaste and it’s absolutely, unthinkably perfect.

And then Lena pulls away, and Kara’s stomach drops out.

“Oh – oh god,” She stutters, stepping away slightly. “I thought – did I read this totally wrong?“

But Lena just smiles, bright and real, dimples flashing. Gone is the almost performative slyness of before, leaving just Lena – Kara’s best friend. Her eyes are soft, and when she bites her lip it comes with its usual affectionate look.

“No, I’m just…surprised. I’m really glad you wanted to do this right.” She takes Kara’s hands, setting them on either side of her hips, and loops her arms around Kara’s neck. “Can I kiss you again?”

They’re kissing again before Kara can even answer. This time her tongue darts out, meeting Lena’s, and the sensation is enough to make her moan – the hardness of the piercing contrasts with the softness of Lena’s mouth, and Lena seems to know exactly how good it feels. She grins as their lips separate, biting gently.

“So…how does it feel?” She murmurs, darting her tongue out to follow the marks her teeth left, the ball bearing tracing over Kara’s lip.

In lieu of a response, Kara finally grips Lena’s hips and pulls them flush with hers, pushing her against the nearest wall with a dull thud. Without protest, Lena melts. She turns languid, almost serpentine, and Kara scoops her up like she weighs nothing, reveling in the soft skin of her thighs. Lena seems to love it, biting hard on Kara’s lip and grinding herself slowly against the hard muscle of Kara’s abs.

Desperate enough to use her powers to speed things up, Kara has them in the bedroom in an instant. When the breath whooshes from Lena’s lungs with a tiny grunt as Kara throws her onto the bed, she stops immediately, terrified.

“Shoot! Are you okay? Lately I’ve been so distracted, my powers -”

But Lena just grabs Kara by the collar of her shirt and pulls her close. “I’m _so_ okay. I think I like it when you throw me around.”

“Rao –“

Her knees bracketing Lena’s hips, she indulges herself in exploring the intimately unique feeling of Lena’s pierced tongue in her mouth. She sucks gently at the soft muscle, nips at the metal with her teeth, lets Lena run the slick ball over the sensitive skin of her mouth. By the end of it she’s shirtless, braless, and entirely unsure of how she got that way, but Lena’s happy grin and the drag of her nails over Kara’s bare back is enough to convince her to just go with it.

Her own shirtlessness reminds her of her original purpose in flying to Lena’s apartment. She can still see them, standing out proudly under Lena’s shirt, and before she can lose her courage she scoots down the bed, settling between Lena’s spread thighs and lifting her shirt less than an inch.

“They’re up here, you know,” Lena snarks, her confident teasing undermined by the breathy quality of her voice, and Kara nods.

“I know,” she hums, kissing the strip of soft skin and feeling Lena twitch in response. She eases the shirt up another inch, revealing more, and Lena seems to understand her intention, relaxing into the pillows with a soft smile.

She kisses and nips at each sliver of newly revealed skin, dipping her tongue into every curve and committing to memory each freckle, mole, and scar. She logs away every jolt, every gentle gasp as her tongue finds new and unknown sensitive spots, enjoying the way Lena’s strong fingers card through her hair. Anticipation trickles through her chest as she pushes the shirt up Lena’s ribs, letting it rest just under the swell of her breasts.

Lena’s breaths come in short bursts, her hand tightening as Kara traces her tongue up towards her sternum, lifting the fabric with almost agonizing slowness until it sits under Lena’s chin. Finally, Kara sits back on her heels to drink her in like a woman parched.

Lena’s stomach quivers with tension, the slight swell peeking out over the hem of her shorts moving with each breath. One hand stays in Kara’s hair and the other rests above her head on the pillow, and Kara suspects that it’s intentional because the position makes her chest look practically mouth-watering. Finally Kara’s eyes focus on the object of her all-day obsession – the tiny metal studs flanking each of Lena’s nipples.

“Touch them. Please.” Lena breathes, arching slightly, and Kara reaches out a trembling hand.

Softly, she traces her fingers over the aching buds before tugging gently on the piercings. Almost painful arousal zips down her spine to settle in her belly at the way Lena’s head tips back to expose her throat, at the needy sounds Lena makes in response. She wants more of them – she’s greedy for Lena’s reactions. She wants to see her come apart. She traps them in the V of her fingers, squeezing and kneading, and Lena’s legs struggle to spread wider while still maintaining any traction.

Kara hooks two fingers into the waistband of Lena’s shorts and eases them down, moving out of the way so she can untangle them from her legs and throw them to the floor, and _oh god, she isn’t wearing underwear._ Somehow in the process of removing Lena’s pants the tables turned, and Kara isn’t in control anymore – she’s struggling just to form full thoughts while Lena rubs against her, completely bare.

“If I had known seeing my piercings would get you going, I’d have showed you a long time ago,” Lena pants, her hips grinding fruitlessly at the air as Kara moves herself just out of reach. “God, Kara, don’t tease –“

“I didn’t know it would – god, I’ve spent weeks thinking about it –“ Kara groans, pressing forward and flexing to give Lena a hard surface to grind against.

“Weeks?”

“Ever since I saw your tattoo –“ Kara lifts Lena’s wrist and drags her lips over the three circles, kissing the soft skin while Lena watches with obvious surprise. The open affection in her gaze makes Kara feel brave.

“Can I see the other one?”

Smiling, Lena nods and turns herself around, kneeling on the bed and looking over her shoulder. Immediately Kara molds herself to her back, separating only enough to run her fingers gently over the inked words.

“God, I love this one.” Kara smooths her hands over it, so soft, and Lena reaches back and fists her hand in Kara’s hair. “I saw it by accident, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

“I know.” Lena says, her voice raspy. “You broke my door, with your glasses off. And you stared at my ass even more than usual. I put the pieces together.”

“Of course you knew,” Kara sighs, her hands sliding around to caress Lena’s belly. She rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder, dropping kisses wherever she can reach. “You’ve known this whole time, haven’t you?”

“More or less.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Lena turns her head slightly, biting her lip. The nervousness from before is back, and Kara can sense the hidden truth behind her words. “I like it when you make the first move.”

“Oh?” Taking initiative, Kara moves her hand down, down, down through a neat thatch of hair until finally her fingers slip perfectly over Lena’s clit. “Like this?”

Lena makes a choked noise, her head dropping back onto Kara’s shoulder.

_“Yes.”_

The harder and faster Kara rubs, alternating between precise circles and steady pressure, the more Lena relies on Kara to hold her up. Her thighs start to tremble with the effort of staying on her knees, and finally she clutches Kara’s thigh, digging her nails into unbreakable skin.

“God – I want you inside me.” She pants, her breath hot on the side of Kara’s face. “I want you to stretch me open, Kara, please –“

Lena’s words paint a vibrant picture in her mind, and suddenly she wants nothing more than to bend to Lena’s wishes. She tries to maneuver her free hand around to give Lena what she wants, but the angle is off – she can only dip her fingers in shallowly, and she huffs in frustration. Luckily, Lena seems to pick up on it. She pulls away for a moment only to turn herself around, lying back and hooking a hand around the back of Kara’s neck to pull her close. Her eyes are blown out, her lips shiny and slightly swollen.

“Fuck me, Kara.” She whispers against her lips, biting down and swiping the piercing over the soft skin.

The word enflames Kara even further. She’s so used to Lena’s professional mask; and even when they see each other outside of work, Lena usually maintains a more controlled and calm appearance in contrast to Kara’s exuberance. She’s hardly heard Lena swear at all, let alone say something so explicit, and just like the piercings it ignites her fascination – she wants to hear more. She wants to make Lena swear again, over and over, until the only word she can comprehend is Kara’s name.

Kara slips two fingers inside, and Lena’s mouth falls open with a cry.

She buries her face in Lena’s neck, tasting fresh sweat and trying not to bite too hard while most of her coherent thoughts are replaced by one – _I’m inside her. I’m inside Lena. I’m gonna make her come._

“More, Kara,” Lena pants, nipping at her earlobe and tilting her hips upwards. Kara complies, speeding up her fingers and using her hips to drive them forward as her free hand braces against the bed, and tries not to break anything. Lena’s breath is coming in short pants, her hands spreading out and then clutching the sheets as Kara fucks her, and Kara is torn between controlling her strength and losing herself in the sensation of Lena’s cunt gripping her fingers.

“More, _please_ , more fingers –“

_Oh. **That** kind of more._

Biting back a groan – the last thing she wants to do is miss any of Lena’s incredible sounds by being too loud - Kara slides a third finger in easily and Lena shouts to the ceiling, trying to spread herself wider. The movement makes her lose her traction on the sheets, and Kara grips her hips, pulling Lena towards her thrusts.

“Oh god, more, more, more, _more_ ,“ Lena chants, her hips moving to meet Kara’s hand, and Kara hesitates. _She can’t want more. Can she fit more?_ But Lena is _begging_ , and Kara won’t deny her – slowly, she eases her pinkie into the mix. She tries to twist her fingers to minimize the intrusion, but Lena just slams her hips up, somehow taking every inch in a stroke.

“ _Yes_! Fuck – just like that –“

It’s almost too much, seeing this. Lena is wild, now taking half of Kara’s hand, and it’s clear that she’s loving it. Her cries are loud and unselfconscious, and Kara can almost see where Lena’s breasts press against her own chest, rubbing with every movement. _God, I want to see them –_

Pulling herself up to kneeling, Kara pulls Lena’s hips up onto her lap and, using the new leverage, pounds her fingers downwards with intent. Lena hardly seems to notice – she just throws her head back and wraps her legs around Kara, reaching up to toy with her own nipples, and Kara has to genuinely stop her movement for a second to process the new visual before she accidentally puts her fist through the mattress.

Lena looks absolutely wrecked. Her hair is tangled over the pillow behind her head, her face and neck flushed red and her skin littered with the memory of Kara’s teeth. One hand is on one of her piercings, twisting and playing with it until her back arches into the sensation, and the other is gripping the slats of her headboard with white knuckles. Kara can see, in intimate detail, how Lena’s cunt has spread to accommodate her fingers – how the shine of her arousal has covered most of Kara’s palm and spread onto the sheets. When she opens her mouth to cry out, Kara can see the bar in her tongue clear as day.

She looks like a goddess, powerful and desperate and wanting, and Kara aches to give devotion.

“Kara, god, don’t _stop_ , why – why did you –“ Lena sounds confused, and the desperate plea shocks Kara back to herself. She starts up her harsh rhythm again – this time though, she finally indulges her curiosity, and leans forward to drag her tongue over the piercings that have vexed her all day.

She groans as she gently clasps the barbell between her teeth, before swirling her tongue around the metal and releasing it. It feels so different against her tongue, so new, and she’s never seen anyone respond so intensely to this kind of contact before. Every swipe makes Lena clench around her fingers.

“You’re so beautiful, you’re _so beautiful_ ,“ she chants quietly against Lena’s skin, the wet metal hitting her teeth as Lena’s chest moves with each thrust. “You’re so - so good –“

This is apparently the right thing to say – immediately Lena tightens, her chest arching into Kara’s mouth.

Despite her vocality thus far, to Kara’s surprise, Lena comes almost silently.

Her body arches like a bow, tight and shaking as her mouth opens in a soundless scream. The only sound she makes is a small, choked cry as she pulses wildly around Kara’s fingers – if she wasn’t indestructible, she might have actually winced at the pressure. It’s over all too soon, Lena’s shaking thighs sliding down to stretch out on either side of Kara, and she tugs at Kara’s hair gently. Her eyes are unfocused, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“C’mere.”

It’s the bleariest she’s ever seen Lena – even when she wakes up in the morning, she seems to skip the groggy phase and go straight to alert – and it’s absolutely adorable. She’s still breathing hard, but she pulls Kara close to share a few slow, deep kisses.

“Are you ready?” Lena murmurs against her lips, and it takes a few seconds for Kara’s brain to catch up.

“Ready…for what?”

“For your turn.”

Lena puts a flat palm on Kara’s chest, pushing her until their positions are reversed. Kara, still reeling, goes without a fight.

“Wh-what do you mean?” She says shakily, bending under Lena’s sway. Lena hovers over her, sleek and almost predatory, the ever-present glint in her mouth shining as she answers.

“Just hold on to something.”

Kara grasps the headboard, and focuses on not breaking it.

She starts slow, but Kara almost implodes at the first touch of Lena’s tongue to her ear. It trails down to Kara’s neck, the wet heat of her mouth at contrast with the hardness of the piercing, just like Kara thought. Despite the obvious teasing, Kara manages to keep it together until Lena kisses her way down her chest; Lena pauses, locks her dark green eyes on Kara’s, and laves her tongue over Kara’s nipple, the piercing extending out to run along the sensitive skin.

_Crack._

Kara releases the headboard, startled by the fissure her clenched hands created, but Lena shakes her head.

“It’s fine, Kara. I can get a new bed.” She captures the skin again, sucking more and more roughly at Kara’s wordless encouragement. Experimentally she scrapes her teeth against it, and Kara whines at the sensation – the rough treatment doesn’t hurt, exactly, but the ghost of pain sends sparks down her spine, and the visual of Lena’s teeth rasping over it and the piercing sliding out afterwards is enough to racket her arousal up into the desperate range.

“Lena, please,” She begs, shifting her hips slightly. “Please, I’m so – I don’t think I can take it. I…I need you.”

The plea comes out surprisingly heartfelt, and Lena’s smile turns soft. She climbs back up to eye level and looks down with affection, kissing Kara deeply.

“Anything you want, Kara.” She whispers, and a second later she’s moving down the bed to settle between Kara’s knees. She pulls Kara’s pants and underwear down her thighs, removing them with startling dexterity, and even with her enhanced reflexes Kara still isn’t prepared for the sudden, overwhelming sensation of Lena’s tongue on her clit.

It’s soft at first, just the tip of Lena’s tongue tracing patterns over the slick bundle of nerves, but it’s enough that Kara has to exercise restraint not to buck her hips and break Lena’s nose. When she brings the piercing into play, Lena seems to have had the foresight to move out of the way in anticipation of Kara’s surprised twitch.

“God! Lena,“ She gasps, settling her hips back down. “Do that again, I’ll stay still –“

Grinning, Lena dives in, and Kara breaks the headboard cleanly in two.

It’s like oral, magnified. What’s usually soft and pliable is accented by the hardness of the titanium bar, and Lena somehow manages to artfully trace the ball over a part of Kara’s clit she didn’t even know existed. It’s almost too intense, but Lena seems to know exactly when to switch back to the broad softness of her tongue, or dip it inside her and make her legs shake at the sensation of the piercing on her inner walls.

Fucking Lena had been a nigh-spiritual experience, and it left her almost on the edge already – now, with this dual assault, she’s clinging on by a thread. She wants this to last, this first encounter – if it’s the last, if for some reason Lena is only looking for a single hookup, she wants to make an impression. But Lena seems to sense her resistance, and doubles her efforts.

There’s heat and silk and hardness and pressure, and Kara is still stubbornly refusing to let go when Lena goes for the gold. Spreading Kara open with her fingers, she looks directly into her eyes as she drags her tongue out and up over Kara in a messy stroke, the piercing visibly slipping back and forth over her clit.

It’s showy, and the sensation of it is less than Kara has been successfully fending off for almost 5 minutes, but somehow the visual – the tongue, and the metal, and Lena’s sharp jaw working - is what tips her over. Her body lights up, her eyes start to glow, and her clenched fists go straight through the wall above her head as she screams Lena’s name.

She’s had issues moderating her powers for weeks, but as pleasure radiates from where Lena’s mouth still rests on her centre, she loses control completely. She can feel her eyes light up with fire, blazing a scorching path through the ceiling before she can clamp them shut and block it off – and as much as it should worry her, it feels too damn _good_. It's a release of another kind, and mixed with the feelings still pulsing through her body like shockwaves, she feels the relief of easing the tension that's been building for weeks.

The stress of Kara’s orgasm also seems to be the last straw for Lena’s bedframe. It collapses and the whole top of the mattress hits the floor as Kara writhes, her hands pulverizing the plaster. Lena pays no mind – her mouth doesn’t leave Kara’s clit, gently sucking as Kara comes down. When Kara finally feels safe to open her eyes, still twitching slightly whenever Lena’s piercing brushes the sensitive nerves, she’s greeted with falling drywall and exposed piping, the material of the ceiling still smoking slightly.

“Rao – Lena, I’m sorry.” Kara groans as she looks at the damage, her chest still heaving. “I’m sorry, I lost control, this is exactly why I was afraid to –“

“Don’t apologize.” Lena kisses her hard, still panting. “That was…incredibly hot. I can’t deny that watching you destroy things is a turn-on. You’re so… _powerful_.”

“But I destroyed your _apartment_ ,” Kara argues, gesturing at the ceiling. “Your very expensive, very fancy apartment.”

“Kara, you’re talking to a billionaire. This is the penthouse – there’s nothing important up there that I can’t fix.”

Kara sighs, settling back down as the bed creaks. “Sorry about your bed.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Lena insists, kissing her cheek for good measure. “But I think that for next time, I’ll be designing something to dampen your powers a bit. Maybe…some kind of kryptonite in my piercing…”

As Lena starts to mutter to herself about ratios and fusion and kryptonite acquisition from the DEO, Kara focuses on something else.

“Next time?” She says hopefully, and Lena smiles gently in return.

“Of course, next time. I’ve been hinting at this for ages, Kara. Sam thought we were already dating when she got here.” She says it nonchalantly, as if this information isn’t news, but Kara gapes at her.

“She _what?”_

Lena ignores her. “I suppose this means she wins the bet with Alex.” She muses quietly, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“The **_what?”_**

“Don’t worry about it, Kara.” Lena grins, sitting back up and swinging a thigh over her hips. She grinds herself down, her hand on Kara’s chest. “Since my ceiling is already destroyed…”

One week and some very expensive short-notice apartment repairs later, Lena walks into Catco with a brand-new shiny green tongue ring - and even after thorough testing, Kara still manages to break the faucet in the executive bathroom. 


End file.
